An Angel's Love
by Rozalin143
Summary: Danny Fenton x Carrie Francess story Carrie is forced to go to a school fundraiser at a circus,despite her fear of clowns.As if she wasn't already down enough,her arch enemy and evil step sister Amy Collins visits.


Chapter One

I used to think life was just all fun and games. Well, I was wrong. My name is Carrie Francess a.k.a Carrie Angel. I fight alongside Danny Fenton a.k.a Danny Phantom. I was never truly serious about ghost fighting. Just, when I found out that Danny had ghost powers just like me, I really wanted to help him out. I couldn't just stand around and watch him get hurt knowing I could be helping. I apologize for ranting, here's the actual story of how Danny sacrificed himself for me.

"Caroline Savannah Francess! Wake up this instant!" my mother yelled at me, I instantly sprung out of bed "Omigosh!" I yelled "I overslept, AGAIN! There's no telling what punishment Lancer will give me for being late again!" I hurriedly began patting down my bed head and brushing my teeth "Carrie, you do know it's Saturday…right?" my mother asked "Wait, WHAT?!"I accidentally spit toothpaste on the mirror, I rinsed the toothpaste out of my mouth and then turned to my mother" Why are you waking me up then?" just then my sister Lilly stepped through my door "Remember, we were going to a school fundraiser today. It's at the circus." I shuddered "Mom!" I groaned" You know how I feel about circuses and clowns and all of the freaks there!" I said thinking back to the whole "Circus Gothica" incident "Well we are supporting your school. So, we have to go." my mother said giving me the 'I dare you to continue arguing with me' look "Fine." I sighed "Be ready in an hour." Lily said to me as she and my mom walked out "Yeah, whatever." I said grabbing my laptop and going on a website were Sam, Tucker, Danny, and I chatted.

xXAngelXx(Carrie) is online

DanPhan(Danny) is online

TechnoGeek(Tucker) is online

Goth_Girl(Sam) is online

DanPhan: Well someone's up early.

xXAngelXx: Yeah I wish I wasn't

Goth_Girl: You're going to that dumb circus thing too?

xXAngelXx: Unfortunately…

TechnoGeek: Yeah I'm sure all our parents are dragging us along to it.

Goth_Girl: Look on the bright side, maybe it'll be fun like Circus Gothica!

DanPhan: Sam that wasn't fun for anyone

xXAngelXx: Yeah, now I'm really afraid of clowns.

Goth_Girl: You guys are such wimps!

TechnoGeek: Not everyone can be goth like you Sam

Goth_Girl: It would be so much easier if you guys were

xXAngelXx: Well I got to go get dressed, I'll see you guys there

DanPhan: Alright bye Car

xXAngelXx is offline

I put my laptop back on my desk where it was and I began brushing out my long brown locks, put on a thin coat of pink lipstick, and put on my clothes. I went downstairs my feet creaking along the old staircase, when my phone went off in my pocket. I sat down at the dining table and took out my pink phone which had a charm with my CA attached to it "No texting at the table." my mother scolded "But Mommy! It might be important!" I whined as I looked at the screen

1 new message from Danny F.

Hey Car if you want you're welcome to ride to the circus with my family.

I smiled slightly "Mom do you mind if I went to the circus with the Fenton's." I asked with my fingers crossed "Well, we had a special guest who was supposed to be visiting for the week." my mom began "Mommy pleeeeeease!" I pleaded "Well okay then, but make sure you meet up with us when we get there." she said reluctantly while passing me a plate with a ham egg and cheese omelet as a car horn honked from outside. I looked out the window, it was my dad's car. Suddenly I felt my heart twinge. "Daddy…"I said under my breath, but then someone got out of the car. It was a familiar blonde girl who shouted at my father" Why the heck do I have to stay _here _for a week?_" _she asked in an annoyingly high and ditzy voice, as my father drove away "Oh no!" I shouted not caring who heard, because I had finally placed who it was. It was my annoying half-sister, Amy Collins, or in her ghost demon form Amy Demon. "Not her!" I yelled as Amy walked through the door "Caroline!" my mother shouted "Hello to you too Caroline." Amy said as she smirked and waved tauntingly "I'm leaving to go to Danny's house now." I said ignoring my mother, Amy, and the untouched omelet on my plate "Alright, be safe ,and text me when you get there. Got it?" my mother said with an eyebrow raised "Yeah. Got it." I said walking out the door "D-Danny Fenton's house?" Amy asked "Yeah, why?" I questioned "Can I come?" Amy asked with pleading eyes "Nope, you aren't welcome." I said and left before my mom could say anything about it. I texted Danny saying I was on my way, and ran down the block all the way to Danny's house.


End file.
